


Yandere frisk

by THEGREATPAP



Category: Undertale
Genre: F/M, possesive behavior
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2019-11-12
Packaged: 2021-01-29 16:48:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21413431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/THEGREATPAP/pseuds/THEGREATPAP
Summary: If sans still refused
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

Sans"*wakes up in chains" sans" AAAAAAHHHHHH" frisk"sansy every time you don't say you love me i kill someone him "no" her"OK*kills nearly everyone* *has knife to paps neck* a combo of snot and tears is in sans's face frisk"LAST CHANCE SANSY" sans"I.......love..you"frisk "*hugs sans* GOOD SANSY"*frees pap* frisk "OK ONE MORE THING I WANT YOU TO DO SOMETHING TO PROVE THAT YOU LOVE ME " sans"ok):" sans sat frisk down on the bed and prepared to have a great time frisk Finally believes him and now sans finally loves her back


	2. A different ending

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If sans still refused

Sans"no" frisk"*kills papyrus* "SORRY SANSY YOU LEFT ME NO CHOICE"*GETS SYRINGE * FRISK"I MUST DO THIS" Frisk pinned sans with a hug and injected EVERYTHING GOES BLACK 

She started the brainwashing machine to turn sans from a struggling squirming desperate goof to the sans frisk once knew he was finally who he used to be


End file.
